As a crucial part of worldwide efforts to reduce greenhouse gases and increase energy efficiency, the popularity of electrically driven vehicles is on the rise. An onboard motor needs to be installed in limited space and high output has to be obtained upon limited battery voltage. In order to satisfy the requirements of miniaturization and higher output, a concentrated winding-type motor may be configured with core segments so as to allow thick wire or rectangular wire to be wound with high density and thus improve the space factor.
In addition, as a means for providing less expensive motors, a continuously wound coil system, which reduces the number of connecting points, has been proposed.
Reflecting such technological developments in recent years, patent literature 1 discloses an example of a concentrated winding-type motor achieved by continuously winding rectangular wire at core segments. The motor disclosed in patent literature 1 is configured by continuously winding six same-phase coils and then connecting same-phase coil units through a Y connection.